Kagome Kagome another story
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Terdapat sebuah panti yang penuh denga misteri , akankah misteri tersebut terpecahkan ? Terinspirasi dari lagu Kagome Kagome


Kagome Kagome another story

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD emi balik lagi ! XD Semoga minna menyukai ceritanya , bagi yang belum dibales reviewnya maaf , emi sibuk ! DX ya sudah , daripada author banyak omong , mending langsung ke cerita ! XD oh ya info :

Di cerita ini OC saya yang bernama Lynette Hazel dan Kuro Shiyuki masuk ke dalam fic ini ! XD

Lynette : walah , author ini .. Bukannya bikin kejutan -"

Kuro : iy .. *ngayun ngayunin sabit grin reaper*

Emi : Kuro ... Apakah kamu bisa taruh sabitmu itu ? Bikin reader takut tau !

Kuro : oh , ok *naruh sabit*

Emi : sekarang lynette disclaimer , kuro warning !

KuroLynette : Ok

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik emi , kagome kagome another story milik emi

Warning : Gaje , Abal , Typo , tidak sesuai EYD , dan lain lain

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

Di suatu bangunan yang terlihat (?) Seperti panti , dua orang anak masuk dengan muka seperti depresi ... Mereka mulai membuka pintu kamar ...

CKREK

"Ah ! Ada anak baru !" Sapa seorang anak berambut kuning tai (Len : sialan lo ! *dilempar pisang emas (?)* ) ralat , tainya hapus aja

" Wah ! Selamat datang !" Kata seorang anak berambut panjang berwarna ungu

"Ehm ... Kamu perempuan atau laki laki ?" Kata salah satu dari anak yang baru masuk bernama Lynette

"..." Anak yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya (?) (Ditebas )Itu hanya diam

" Wuahahahaha ! Gakupo , kau kena lagi ! " Kata seorang anak perempuan berambut teal dan sedang memakan negi (?)

" Iy ! Ahahahaha ! " Lanjut anak berambut pink sambil memeluk boneka guritanya yang berwarna pink

" Kau memang cocok jadi banci taman lawang ! Wuahahahaha !" Teriak anak laki laki berambut biru sambil memegang 1 cup es krim

Anak anak yang lain hanya tertawa

"Jadi ? " Tanya clairence lagi

"...Aku laki laki" kata anak itu

"Oh .. Kamu laki laki , aku kira cocew (cowocewe) " kata anak yang satu lagi yang bernama Kuro

Mendengar itu anak anak di kamar itu tertawa lagi , dan mungkin sudah sebanding dengan suara menggunakan toa (?)

" Ahh ! Sudah lupakan saja ! Sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian !" Teriak anak laki laki berambut panjang ungu itu

" Aku Lynette Hazel , panggil saja lynette , yoroshiku ! " Kata Lynette

" ... Aku Kuro Shiyuki , panggil aku Kuro atau Shiyu" kata Kuro

"Nah ! Sekarang kami akan memperkenalkan diri ka-" kata anak laki laki berambut ungu panjang itu tapi terpotong

" Sudah tau , kau namanya gakupo , yang rambut pink itu luka , yang rambut teal itu miku , yang rambut biru itu kaito , yang rambut bor itu teto , yang rambut kuning pita itu Rin , yang kuning diikat kecil itu Len , dan yang rambut kuning diikat ke samping itu Neru" kata Kuro

" Eh ? Kau tau darimana ?!" Kata gakupo kaget

" Ahahaha , dia punya kemampuan mengetahui isi hati dan nama nama orang dari kecil " kata lynette

"Wow ! Keren ! Kemampuannya unik banget ! " Kata Miku

" Oh ya , aku mau nanya , kenapa kalian ribut sekali , tapi pada saat kami berjalan ke sini tidak ada suara sama sekali" kata Lynette

" Ahahaha , perasaan saja kali " tawa Luka

" Kami selalu bercanda dan tertawa di kamar kok ! " Kata Len dan Rin yang adalah anak kembar

" Satu pertanyaan lagi , kenapa di salah satu bagian tubuh kalian diperban ?" Tanya Lynette

" Ah ! Ini hanya luka karena pernah dibully ! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ! " Kata Kaito

" Ah ya ! Ayo sini kami ajarkan permainan kagome , kagome ! " Kata Teto

" Kagome kagome ? Apa itu ?" Kata lynette

" Itu permainan yang seseorang berada di tengah tengah dan di kelilingi oleh banyak orang ! Asik loh ! " Kata Haku

Neru hanya mengangguk

" boleh ! Ayo main ! " Kata Lynette

Kuro hanya diam , dalam hati dia berkata

' ada yang aneh dengan anak anak ini , saat aku melihat isi hati dan nama mereka , itu terasa seperti sangat susah membacanya , seperti membaca pikiran ... Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat .. Atau memang ?!'

"Kuro ! Kau kenapa ? Ayo sini ! " Teriak lynette

" Ah ! Sebentar aku kesana !" Kata Kuro

*setelah beberapa hari*

" Ah ! Disini menyenangkan ya Kuro ! " Kata Lynette

" ... Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya , Lynette ! " Kata Kuro dan dia terlihat gelisah

" Eh ? Emang kenapa ? " Kata Lynette heran

" Liat ! " Kata Kuro menunjuk bulan yang berwarna merah

" Maksudmu apa ? " Kata Lynette

" Saat aku menyelidiki hati para pengurus tempat ini , mereka ternyata melakukan percobaan hidup abadi saat bulan berwarna merah dan ... " Kata kuro terputus

" Dan ? " Kata Lynette heran

" .. Yang menjadi bahan percobaan mereka adalah anak anak yang mereka pungut " kata Kuro

" Apa ?! " Kata Lynette tidak percaya

" Sudah ! Ayo kita lari ! Aku akan menjagamu dengan sabitku ini ! " *Megang sabit grim reaper * kata Kuro

" Iy ! " Kata Lynette

" Sebelumnya , buka dulu segel untuk Clairence ! " Kata Kuro

" Baik ! Open ! Call ! Clairance Zapade ! " Kata Lynette dan dia berubah seperti memakai baju yang berbeda ( author : males ngejelasinnya =3= *ditabok reader)

" Ayo kita pergi ! Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melacak orang orang yang menjaga agar kita tidak kabur berada di mana ! " Kata Kuro

" Hem ... Mereka ada di depan pintu" kata Lynette dalam wujud Clairence

Knock Knock

" Lynette .. Kuro ... Keluarlah , kami punya kejutan untuk kalian " kata orang orang di depan pintu

" Ayo kita pergi dari jendela itu ! " Kata kuro menunjuk jendela

" Iya " kata Clairence

Merekapun melompat dari jendela itu

" Ayo cepat ! " Kata Kuro

" Eits ... Kalian mau kemana ? " Kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah ... Miku

" Kalian ! Jangan menghalangi ! Kenapa kalian masih disini ?! Kalian kembalilah ke alam sana ! " Teriak kuro

" Eh , Kuro , mereka kan manusia " kata lynette lewat telepati dan dijawab oleh clairence

" Tidak ... Mereka adalah bahan percobaan yang telah gagal ... Mereka terus terkurung di tempat ini setelah gagal ... " Kata Clairence

" He ... Rupanya kalian tau siapa kami " kata Luka dan setelah di perhatikan , mereka tubuhnya hampir ditutupi perban semuanya

" Cepat menyingkir ! " Kata Kuro

" Tidak bisa ... Kalian harus menyelamatkan seseorang dari kami yang berada di tempat percobaan ... Tolong bantu dia ... Kami tidak mau dia jadi bahan percobaan juga dan kunci segel yang melindungi bangunan ini juga ada di situ... " Kata para roh bahan percobaan

" Baik .. Tapi kalian harus membantu kami ..." Kata Kuro

" Ya , tentu saja " kata mereka

" Ayo kita mulai ! " Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam bangunan itu

" Clairence ! Ada dimana para penjaga itu ?! " Kata kuro

" Mereka ... Berada di ruang itu ... Aku akan hentikan waktu pergerakan mereka dulu ... Stop the time" kata Calirence

" Loh ? Kok kita masih bisa bergerak ? " Kata Miku

" Karena hanya waktu di tempat percobaan yang kuhentikan " kata Clairence

"Keren ya ! " Kata haku

"Nah sudah sampai ! Sekarang kita selamatkan anak itu ! " Kata Kuro menunjuk seorang anak berambut hijau

" Yah ! " Kata miku

*di ruangan*

"Gumi , ayo pergi dari sini ! Jangan diam ! Mereka akan membunuhmu ! " Kata Luka

" Kalian ? Ke-kenapa kalian diperban begitu ? " Kata Gumi

" Kami .. Sudah mati Gumi " kata Miku

" Maaf ya , kami meninggalkanmu .. Sekarang kau harus pergi dari sini ! Cepat sebelum kau mati sama seperti kami ! " Kata Len

" Tapi ... Aku akan kesepian lagi .. Aku tidak mau ! " Teriak Gumi

" Tidak akan ! Karena diluar sudah ada 2 orang yang akan membantumu ! Dan kami akan bertemu lagi denganmu , setelah kami berinkarnasi ! " Kata Rin

" Baiklah ... " Kata Gumi dan keluar dari ruangan

*diluar ruangan *

"Kalian pergilah dari sini ! Kami akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka ! " Kata Miku

" Baiklah .. Sebentar lagi waktu akan berjalan kembali ... Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" kata Clairence

" Ya ! " Kata Kuro

" ... Selamat tinggal " kata Gumi pasa miku dkk

" Sampai jumpa ! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi ! Jadi jangan kawatir ya ! " Kata Miku dkk

"...selamat tinggal ! " Kata gumi dan dia menangis lalu berlari keluar dari bangunan itu

*di luar bangunan*

"Clairence ! Buka segelnya ! " Kata Kuro

Clairence mengangguk

" Aaaaa ..." kata Clairence dengan nada dan terlihat seperti ada gesekan listrik dan DUAAR ! Segel terbuka

" Ayo ! " Dan mereka pergi

*di ruang percobaan *

" Ah ?! Kemana anak itu ?!" Kata seorang dari para peneliti

"Kalian mencari teman kami ? Maaf tapi dia sudah pergi ~ " kata miku dkk

" Kau ?! Bukannya kau dan kawan kawanmu sudah mati sejak menjadi bahan percobaan yang gagal ?! " Kata mereka semua

" Ya ~ dan kami tak akan membiarkan hal sama terjadi pada orang lain , waktunya kalian beristirahat ~" kata mereka dengan senyum penuh dendam dan kebencian (?)

Para peneliti dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis , ada yang terbunuh dengan organ berceceran keluar , mata tercongkel , muka sudah tidak berbentuk dan lain lain

"Nah ~ sudah kan ? Rasanya sakit bukan ~ jadi jangan lakukan lagi ya ?~" kata miku dkk dan disekitar merek terlihat cahaya dan mereka menghilang

Setelah satu tahun

Panti asuhan tersebut akhirnya ditemukan tanpa ada seorangpun di dalamnya hanya mayat para peneliti yang ditemukan ...

" Syukurlah , kejadian itu tidak berlanjut " kata Gumi

Lynette dan Kuro hanya mengangguk

" Memang kejadian apa ? " Kata Gumiya , pacar Gumi

" Ahahaha , hal yang tidak pernah kulupakan dengan teman temanku " kata gumi tertawa

Saat mereka berjalan , mereka melihat segerombolan anak anak sedang bermain di taman , merek sangat mirip dengan para korban panti itu

" Selamat datang kembali , teman teman... " Kata gumi dan dia tersenyum

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

Gimana ? Maaf kalau jelek ! Mohon reviewnya ! XD


End file.
